


Silly Little Love Fic

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All fluff no feels, Coming Out, Crushes, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Random & Short, Randomness, Secret Crush, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Steve's Pov, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, steve is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Tony questions Steve about why he always dodges Natasha's set-ups.It leads to more honesty than he was really ready for.





	Silly Little Love Fic

“So, I heard Natasha is still trying to set you up?” A voice asks behind him.

He turns around in the kitchen and rolls his eyes at Tony. He should have known Tony would find out eventually and of course he would feel the need to involve himself. 

He had been trying to discourage Natasha from trying to set him up, it would only get worse if other people got involved.

“I have no idea why, she should have taken the hint by now and left it alone.” He mutters into his stack of chocolate chip pancakes.

He wasn’t fond of talking about his dating life, much less to the person who may or may not be the center of his affections.

He knew he wasn’t great at love, but even he had reached new levels of stupidity by falling for someone so unattainable.

Tony Stark: Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and so not into him.

He was Steve: His buddy, his pal, his annoying pain in the ass.

He was so past screwed at this point.

“Oh come on, can you really blame her? At this point we’re all dying to know who it’s going to take to tempt you. I’ve seen some of the women you’ve passed up, not exactly the gross crew.” Tony says with a laugh as he grabs his morning cup of coffee.

Tony had clearly just rolled out of bed, his hair was sticking up in every direction and Steve had to physically restrain himself from reaching a hand out and running his fingers through it.

“You need to drink less of that stuff. And come on, it’s not exactly easy dating when you’re an Avenger.” He says, drawing with his fork in his leftover syrup. His mind runs over a million excuses to leave the room, but when it comes down to it, he can’t. It feels too nice to just hang out with Tony.

“Not true, not that it’s ever been difficult for me to date. But I can honestly say, you could walk outside and have fifty dates in a heartbeat.” Tony says as he chugs his coffee in defiance.

“I know that’s burning your tongue right now, so you’re really not making the point you think you are.” He replies with a laugh, hoping Tony will just let this go.

“It is not! I like when it’s the temperature of the sun. And totally unrelated, should we invest in a cold brewer? But really, what’s going on? Maybe I can help.” Tony says earnestly, taking a seat on the stool next to him.

Why does Tony have to look so good in that grungy old tank top, it’s not even fair.

“I just… I don’t want someone to date me because I’m Captain America. I mean, I want someone who wants to date me for me. Not that that isn’t me, it’s a part of me, but-“ He rambles, unsure if Tony is getting any of this.

“But you want someone who wants to date Steve Rogers.” Tony finishes for him, putting him out of his misery.

“Exactly.” He says with a relieved smile, glad that Tony seems to get it.

“Someone who wants to date that scrappy kid from Brooklyn who could never walk away from a fight. Who likes to draw and paint and refuses to use the kindle I gave him because he likes the feeling of real books. Who likes how you giggle during rom coms and notices that crinkle you get when you try to work your phone. Who knows that you’re a surprisingly good cook and a surprisingly bad loser at Monopoly. Who likes you just the way you are and wants you to be happy.” Tony says with a soft smile and a mysterious look in his eyes.

“I had goddamn Park Avenue and I still lost.” He mutters, feeling himself blush as he remembers that particular incident, it had been the night that Monopoly had been banned from Stark Tower.

“Language.” Tony says with a smirk.

“It’s just hard…” He trails off, before taking a deep breath and continuing again, “Hard to find anyone who seems to notice me in that way. Not just the uniform.”

“You really are thick aren’t you.” Tony whispers back.

“What do you mean?” He asks, his brow furrowed. This was one of the problems with being friends with a genius, sometimes he felt like he was ten steps behind.

“You haven’t noticed someone on this team who’s interested in you? And I mean the real you, the Steve Rogers you. Who just wants you to be happy?” Tony asks softly, looking quizzically at him.

“Tony, I know I’m not a genius, but I’m sure Natasha isn’t interested in me.” He says with a laugh, the entire idea absurd. The kiss they had shared had been like kissing the back of his hand, no passion and even less chemistry.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Tony says with a grown, laying his head down on his arms.

“No seriously, I don’t think you understand-“ He begins before Tony cuts him off by grabbing his face and turning it towards him.

“You. Have. To. Be. Kidding. Me.” Tony says again, this time enunciating every word slowly. He then closes the distance between them and kisses him, softly and slowly, like he’s trying to let every second of this sink in. It tastes like syrup and coffee, and Steve finds himself trying to remember every moment of this.

“She isn’t the teammate with a crush on you.” Tony whispers against his lips as he pulls back slightly, his hands still on his face.

“I think… Yeah I think I got that.” Feeling slightly breathless.

He stares into Tony’s eyes, eyes he’d seen a million times, and feels like he’s seeing them for the first time. They’re honey and whiskey and warmth and…. Home.

“Do… you like me?” He asks, feeling himself blush. He knows he probably doesn’t have to ask the guy who just kissed him, but he can’t really help himself. Sometimes he still felt like the 90 pound kid from Brooklyn who was surprised that anyone would notice him, but less Tony Stark.

“I have for a while now. Glad to see all the flirting paid off.” Tony says with a smirk, running his thumb gently across his cheek.

“I just thought you were that way with everyone.” He mutters softly, feeling himself blush even deeper.

“Have you ever seen me that way with Bruce? Or Natasha? No thank you, I value my balls.” Tony says with a laugh.

“Well no, not really…” He trails off, trying not to giggle at the imagined scenarios, “But why didn’t you just come out and tell me? Subtlety isn’t usually your strong point.”

“Well up until a few moments ago, I was pretty convinced you were 100% straight. Natasha did try to set you up with every woman under the sun.” Tony says an eye roll.

“Why do you think I never took her up on her offers?” Steve says with a soft smile, leaning in to Tony’s touch.

“Because they were women?” Tony asks softly, his breath ghosting over his lips.

“Because they weren’t you Tony.” He whispers back, seeing how Tony’s face goes slightly soft in surprise. He reaches up and puts his hands on Tony’s face as well and really hopes that no one walks into the kitchen right now.

“So you’re definitely not straight.” Tony says, for once being the one that blushes.

“Want me to prove it to you again?” He asks with a laugh before leaning in to kiss the other man again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
